Calling A Monster
by xosidewinderxo
Summary: Although not gifted with the ability to see Duel Spirits, Edo definitely does not need a Duel Disk to call out a monster.  Mild language.


Hopefully the title and summary of this doesn't give too much away. I'm not entirely certain where I got this idea from, but when I got it, I just had to write it. Feel free to take this as Victoryshipping. Read and review, lovelies.

**Warnings:** Mild language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

><p>There were very few times in his life that Phoenix Edo was scared. This was most certainly <em>not<em> one of those times. Though surrounded by a six man gang, the slender Pro League duelist looked as calm as though facing a child. His arms were crossed loftily over his chest, his cool blue eyes sliding from man to man. He looked quite bored, despite the harsh insults being flung his way. Indeed, the only thing he was currently upset about was that leaning against the dirty building was ruining his suit.

"Really, children, is that the best you can do?" His voice, soft and eloquent, with a slight inflection that anyone else would know hinted at purest danger, came forth. Contrasting against the leader's voice, which was harsh and strident, with a rasp that said he was a lifelong smoker, Edo's voice sounded like silk gliding on stones. "Why don't you get out of my way before you make me angry?" It was phrased as a question, even had the slighty upward inflection on the end, but his voice was so cold that it was clearly a command.

The leader of the group, a bulky man with a crew cut and sharp, beady black eyes, giggled like a child. "Oh, aren't you just so cute with your demands?" The man stepped closer, cracking his knuckles. The entire group knew exactly who Edo was and that was why they had cornered him, in order to have some fun with a legendary duelist. However, when Edo drew out a card from his pocket and began to toy with it, the man could not help but come to a stop. "What the hell can you do with a card? You've no Disk, and even if you did, its a freakin' hologram!"

Edo gave a very soft chuckle, his eyes briefly flicking behind the men before returning to lock with the leader, the look so quick none of them noticed. "I do not need a Duel Disk to call forth a monster, you insolent little fool." The words ended in another soft chuckle, but there was danger in it. Once again he flicked the card in his fingers, taunting them as most of the men flinched back. Everyone knew how bad a card could cut someone if thrown by a true professional. "Last chance. Back off." This time, when he spoke, his voice was a flat command, a dare.

"Like hell." The leader growled and the circle began to close, the little gaps filling up. Edo blinked, looking bored with the situation though he still made no attempt to escape. All he did was smile slightly, a gentle smile that made him seem all the more soft. It was not a cold smile of triumph that many an opponent had seen while in the ring. Nor was it a cruel smile that said someone was about to be seriously hurt. It held chilled amusement, that matched the gleaming mirth sparkling in his brilliant eyes.

"Do not say I did not warn you. And do remember, you asked for it." With that, he flung the hand holding the card up, flipping it around so that the face could be seen. But he also threw out his hand toward the men, distracting them from looking at the face of the card. In a monotone that contrasted the sharp and quick motions he made, he stated, as calmly as though commenting on the weather, "I summon. . .Hell Kaiser!"

As the words died, a sinister chuckle rippled out from behind the men. Instanteously, they spun around. Unfortunately for the leader, he turned just in time to catch a fist to the face, a crushing blow that sent him spinning rapidly to the side. Standing behind them, fully clad in the black coat and pants that gave him the look of a demon sent from hell, stood as legendary a duelist as Edo was: Marufuji Ryo, Hell Kaiser. And at the moment, he was certainly living up to the moniker.

The others scattered, looking utterly terrified. Edo curled a lip, looking highly amused, as he stepped over the prone body of the leader and came to Hell Kaiser's side. Giving his fellow Pro League duelist a smile, he nodded. "Your timing is as good as ever, Ryo." Another one of those evil chuckles escaped from Hell Kaiser's lips, a nod given to Edo. Each of them cast a sneer to the fallen man, who was clutching his bleeding temple. Edo gave another chuckle before motioning for Ryo to follow him away.

As they left, the man heard Edo say in a highly amused voice, "I told him I didn't need a Duel Disk to call a monster."


End file.
